Déclinaisons
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Suite d'OS : II-  - Le clan Uchiha a de nombreuses règles, que Sasuke suit à la lettre, comme des usages d'une religion dont il est le seul suivant. Quand le masque tombe, un ange apparaît… /Sasuke centrée
1. I Parler, c'est Partager

**Titre : « Parler, c'est partager »**

**Auteur : Rikka-yomi**

**Bêta-lectrice : AngelScythe**

**Résumé : **« Parler, c'est partager » celui qui avait dit ça n'a jamais su à quel point il avait raison. Naruto, muet, est un ninja de génie, ne crachant pas sur les entrainements afin d'être plus tard, reconnu. Un génie…

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce texte.  
**

"Ecrit"

_"Paroles muettes"_

"Paroles"

_**"Flash-back"**_

**I :**_**"Parler, c'est partager"**_

Iruka regarde avec fierté les élèves présents dans la salle. Tous ont réussi leur examen, et rien n'est mieux pour lui que de savoir qu'il a aidé à ce que les futurs protecteurs du village viennent au jour. Il regarde avec lassitude la liste qu'il tient entre ses mains, et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une équipe particulièrement hétéroclite.

_Equipe n°7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. Sensei : Kakashi Hatake._

Il est inquiet pour Naruto. Le blond est un enfant très gentil et très travailleur, mais son handicap le rend solitaire et rejeté par ses camarades. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'un asocial et une fillette obnubilée par les apparences soient une bonne compagnie. Encore heureux que Kakashi restera à ses côtés.

Mettant de côté ses inquiétudes, il se redresse et crie un bon coup pour ramener le calme dans la salle, et enfin, il commence à énoncer les équipes et leurs sensei.

Dans la salle, il ne reste plus que les trois apprentis guenin de l'équipe 7, même Iruka a du partir avant l'arrivée de leur sensei, ayant été appelé par l'Hokage pour régler un problème dans un autre secteur du village.

Naruto, dans son coin, joue avec un kunai, le lançant en l'air puis le rattrapant. Sakura essaye d'entamer une conversation avec Sasuke, qui lui essaye de l'ignorer en gardant son regard fixé sur la lame bougeant avec fluidité entre les mains de son coéquipier.

Le blond finit par se redresser, ayant visiblement entendu quelque chose, et lance son kunai sur la porte, l'arme volant à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'homme qui vient d'ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci reste stoïque et regarde de son seul œil le blond qui sourit narquoisement.

Il souffle, amusé, et fait signe à sa toute nouvelle équipe de le suivre. Obéissants, ils lui emboitent le pas. Il les emmène au terrain d'entrainement, puis s'assoit en face d'eux, en leur demandant de se présenter.

« Pourquoi pas vous présenter en premier, sensei ? » demande la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Kakashi sourit et sort sa présentation favorite, qui n'apprend rien du tout aux gamins, à part son nom. Puis il regarde la seule fille et lui enjoint de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, ce que j'aime, enfin, celui que j'aime, c'est…je ne peux pas le dire… mes rêves pour l'avenir, c'est encore trop tôt. En tous cas, je hais Ino pig **(1)**, et les groupies de mon Sasuke. »

Kakashi est un peu découragé par cette présentation. Il savait que les filles étaient en avance sur ce point là, mais tout de même…

Il regarde ensuite Sasuke, qui hoche la tête.

« Sasuke Uchiha. Il y a pleins de choses que je déteste, et très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve d'avenir, je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif : restaurer l'honneur de ma famille... Et _**le**_ tuer »

Kakashi le sentait venir. Il connait le passé du garçon, et se doute que ce n'est pas un boute en train, mais sa présentation lui laisse présager des ennuis à venir…Bah, ce sera à lui de faire en sorte de le garder sur le chemin…

Arrive le tour de Naruto, celui-ci sort un calepin et écrit dessus pour s'expliquer. Sakura rit de lui, et Sasuke le regarde indifférent.

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 13 ans, j'aime écouter de la musique, et manger des ramens, je hais qu'on me regarde avec pitié, et mon rêve, c'est d'être reconnu comme un grand ninja, malgré mon handicap. »

Kakashi sourit. Celui là, il a bien grandi.

Pour le test, Naruto leur fait signe de se cacher, et de préparer quelque chose ensemble, qu'il va occuper Kakashi pendant ce temps.

Les autres partent chacun de leur côté, et Naruto soupire en les regardant faire, et se tourne vers son sensei.

« Déroutant n'est-ce pas, ce que les gens hautains peuvent être idiots à ignorer ceux qui ont raison. » fait Kakashi en sortant son bouquin. Naruto sourit, et articule silencieusement.

_« Même si j'ai raison et eux tort, et qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas, je dois faire de mon possible pour vous occuper, ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, parce que si je ne fais pas ce que je dis, je serais un piètre coéquipier. Et je veux qu'on puisse me faire confiance. »_

« Beau discourt. Viens ».

Naruto se lance vers lui, mais alors qu'il le frappe, le clone devient un nuage de fumée, et le vrai Naruto surgit du nuage en lançant trois kunais : Un vers Kakashi pour le forcer à bouger, un autre à droite et un à gauche pour lui couper la voie.

Kakashi recule précipitamment, mais un autre Naruto se trouve derrière lui avec un kunai prêt à l'attaque. Kakashi utilise la transposition et une branche apparait avec un kunai planté dedans.

Alors que les clones se mettent dos à dos, pour prévenir toute attaque par derrière, un des clones se met à attaquer les autres, puis disparaît, Naruto annule tous ses clones, et roule en entendant un kunai siffler dans l'air.

Il se fige en sentant une présence derrière lui et alors qu'il s'évanouit sous un coup derrière la nuque, il sourit.

_« Faites que les autres s'en sortent. »_

Kakashi regarde le petit blond avec respect. Au moins un que, s'il ne garde pas les autres, il demandera à former.

Malheureusement pour le blond, ses coéquipiers furent attrapés, et malgré tout ses efforts, Kakashi gagna la partie.

Kakashi se poste près des deux apprentis guenin et jette le corps inconscient de Naruto à leur pied, couvert de sang. Sakura hurle, et Sasuke regarde le blond avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Vous le trouvez idiot ? »

Les deux enfants regardent l'adulte face à eux avec tension. Une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

« Il s'est mit d ans cet état pour me retenir et que vous vous prépariez à me recevoir et à me subtiliser les clochettes, tout en sachant que vous alliez perdre. Tout en sachant que vous ne l'aviez pas écouté, il a continué à jouer son rôle en me retenant pour vous donner du temps. »

Sakura, faisant subitement marcher son cerveau, reconnait dans ce stratagème, une formation à utiliser face à un adversaire presque impossible à vaincre. Elle déglutit en pensant qu'ils ont réduit à néant cet embryon de tactique, en n'écoutant pas celui qu'ils ont tout de suite classé comme 'boulet'.

Sasuke, lui, regarde le garçon couvert de sang devant lui. Des souvenirs malvenus lui reviennent, et il ferme les yeux.

* * *

**« _Sasuke, part ! » _**

**_Le petit garçon s'enfuit, et va se cacher plus loin, il entend les cris de ses parents, et pose ses mains sur_ _ses oreilles pour ne pas les entendre. Finalement, il revient et va voir ses parents, pour les sauver, et là, il les voit sur le sol, en sang.

* * *

_**

Comme Naruto.

Il approche ses mains l'une de l'autre, et compose les signes d'un jutsu, il concentre son chakra dans sa gorge, et souffle une petite flamme sur ses liens, qui cèdent. Il grimace, mais ne fait pas attention à la brûlure qu'il s'est infligée.

Il s'avance vers Naruto, et se penche vers lui pour vérifier ses signes vitaux, regarder ses paupières, et enfin un peu rassuré, il lui met une gifle, afin de le réveiller.

Kakashi sourit en le voyant se réveiller en clignant des yeux.

Sasuke se redresse et lui tend la main, en soufflant le mot : 'Merci…'

Naruto fait un sourire éclatant, et Sasuke va délivrer Sakura sans plus faire attention à lui, si ce n'est la légère rougeur dans son cou qui le trahit. Sakura, une fois réveillée, s'approche de Naruto et le met en caleçon sans prêter attention à ses protestations muettes.

Elle regarde vers Kakashi :

« Vous auriez de l'eau ? »

Il sourit et lui lance une gourde. Elle déchire un pan de sa robe et serre les dents en entendant le tissu se déchirer, mais nettoie les traces de sang de Naruto, découvrant avec stupeur le peu de plaies qui le recouvre. Elle soigne néanmoins attentivement les blessures avec le baume qu'elle transporte toujours avec elle.

Sasuke dit dans son coin : « Bon, ben on aura qu'à réessayer l'année prochaine. »

Kakashi sourit et dit avec malice ;

« Pas la peine, vous êtes pris ! »

« Quoi ? »

Kakashi plisse son seul œil visible, il sent qu'il va bien s'amuser dorénavant.

* * *

**(1) :** Ino pig : Surnom d'Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

En espérant que cet OS vous a plus, le prochain est un MadaIta ^^

Kiss, Rikka-yomi


	2. II Trahir et s'aveulir X MadaIta

**Titre : « Trahir et s'aveulir»**

**Auteur : Rikka-yomi**

**Bêta-lectrice : XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Résumé :** Itachi est un pantin entre les mains de ses parents, et de ses supérieurs. Comment en est-il arrivé à tous les trahir ? Sans pour autant que ce soit SA volonté

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce texte.

* * *

**

**II : **_**"Trahir et s'aveulir"

* * *

**_

Vous savez, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Faire partie de l'élite ninja ne me semblait pas vraiment important, ou intéressant, mais je le faisais pour mon père… Et mon petit frère.

En fait, à cette époque, rien ne me faisait vraiment envie. Je ne faisais les choses que sur ordre. Qu'ils soient dictés par mes supérieurs, mon père, ou plus rarement, ma conscience. Ces derniers n'avaient qu'un seul but, le bien-être de Sasuke.

Un pantin, j'étais un véritable pantin, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, à l'époque, je n'avais aucune envie, aucune pensée plus que superficielle ou fugitive. Un chien bien dressé, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvé à jouer ce double jeu d'espion. Mon supérieur m'ordonnait d'espionner les miens, et mon père d'espionner les ambu. Ironie…

En tout cas, donner des informations aux deux à la fois ne me semblait pas idiot. Je me contrefichais de l'avenir, seuls les ordres m'importaient.

« Itachi ? »

Je relève la tête vers celui qui m'a sauvé, et damné tout à la fois. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadent en une masse désordonnée dans son dos. Ses yeux flamboyants s'accrochent aux miens.

« Viens à moi, enfant »

C'est exactement la même voix, la même apparence, et la même phrase que ce jour là. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, rassemblant mon courage, et m'avance à la rencontre de mon maître.

Je frissonne de plaisir en sentant le dos de sa main brûlante caresser ma joue. Sa main se retire, et je referme les yeux alors que ses doigts frôlent mon visage, redécouvrant mes traits qu'ils connaissent pourtant par cœur à force de les retracer.

Les doigts redescendent sur mon cou, et je penche légèrement la tête en arrière pour leur laisser plus de place. Je me fais vraiment l'impression d'être son 'chaton', dans ces cas là. Exactement comme il le dit.

« Chaton, j'ai une mission pour toi. »

Je me tends subrepticement, mais ses mains cajoleuses ont vite fait de me détendre. J'entrouvre les yeux pour le voir devant moi, assis sur son fauteuil, les bras tendus vers moi. Quand il me tire à lui, je ne résiste pas, et me laisse sagement faire.

Même si j'ai plus d'autonomie que durant mon enfance et ma préadolescence, je reste quelqu'un de très soumis, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au maitre.

Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille, et je reste avachi contre son épaule. Il ne s'est jamais offusqué de mon manque de réponse face à ses avances, mais je sais qu'il voudrait plus. Qu'il voudrait que je change encore un peu plus.

Malgré cela, je ne bouge pas. Par lâcheté ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Toujours est-il que cette fois encore, je reporte cet acte à la prochaine fois.

Il bouge la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la salle, et ses cheveux glissent de ses épaules, camouflant mon visage d'un voile noir de jais soyeux.

Je ne tourne pas la tête comme lui, je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Kisame. Il nous regarde avec son habituel sourire narquois, et je me redresse sur les genoux du maitre pour le regarder.

Il se fige à la vue du Sharingan. Bon garçon.

Un rire me fait désactiver mes pupilles, et je me retourne vers mon maître, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un sourcil à peine haussé.

Il rit encore un peu puis me prend dans ses bras en me serrant contre sa poitrine.

« Itachi-kun, tu n'as pas à menacer tes équipiers, je suis sûr qu'il te craignent suffisamment comme ça, n'est-ce pas Kisame ? »

Sa voix est emplie de menace subtile, mais Kisame est un habitué, et la reconnait immédiatement. Je le vois s'incliner face au maître et poser enfin la question qui me titille depuis tout à l'heure.

« Qu'elle est la mission, Chef ? »

Il fait un sourire énigmatique. Je veux le Kyûbi. »

Je ferme les yeux et enterre mon visage dans son cou alors qu'il passe délicatement ses doigts dans mes cheveux lâches.

Il me réconforte ainsi longuement, sous le regard un peu intrigué de Kisame. Qu'il aille au diable !

Je vais devoir y retourner…

* * *

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

J'ai envie de répondre que non, mais ça ne changera rien, donc je me contente d'une onomatopée qui semble suffire à Kisame pour lui prouver que non, je ne vais pas sombrer dans la seconde.

Son regard inquisiteur me quitte enfin, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir d'être sur ses gardes. La crise avortée que j'ai faite sur les genoux du maitre doit forcément l'avoir alerté. Et je ne lui en veux pas non plus de se méfier d'un équipier instable pour une mission en territoire ennemi.

Je soupire discrètement continue à suivre Kisame. Konoha est bientôt devant nous.

* * *

« Et merde, repérés… »

Non… T'en a encore d'autres évidences dans le genre à dire ? Chier, moi qui pensais pouvoir attraper le gamin et partir vite fait pour retourner au Quartier Général, c'est mal barré.

Je suis grossier ? Peut-être, mais tous les gens stressés le sont, et comme je ne peux stresser en apparence, je stresse en pensée.

J'échange des banalités, et comme le Maître me l'a demandé, je révèle mon identité aux ninjas de Konoha, et observe, impassible, Kisame faire de même, en frimant un peu plus. Mon Maître dit souvent que ceux qui aiment le plus impressionner sont les moins dangereux. Avec une épée comme ça, Kisame est un poisson rouge si on suit ce dicton.

L'homme s'élance sur mon équipier, mais la femme me regarde avant de disparaître. Tss… Pourquoi toujours moi ? Il n'empêche qu'utiliser le genjutsu sur un Uchiha est un peu inutile. Bon : Très pour mon cas, mais je ne suis pas non plus n'importe lequel des Uchiha.

Je lui renvoie son genjutsu et jette furtivement un coup d'œil vers l'autre partie du combat en le tenant en joue.

Kisame a l'air de s'en tirer, c'est même trop facile pour le moment, oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Kisame être blessé durant un combat, pas mal…

* * *

Je serre les dents et suit mon partenaire avec quelques difficultés. Il s'en rend compte et ralentit un peu, ne prêtant pas attention à mon regard courroucé.

L'utilisation du Tsukuyomi, le dieu de la lune, est épuisant en chacra et en énergie pure. Les halètements que je produis sont trop bruyants à mon goût, donc je me force à reprendre mon calme. Deux secondes plus tard, il ne paraît plus rien de ma fatigue, si ce n'est une ou deux gouttes de sueur rouant dans mon dos.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un village, où l'on sait que se trouvent l'hôte du Kyûbi, en compagnie du Sannin Jiraiya. Un adversaire de taille.

* * *

Nous avons détourné l'attention du gardien du petit blond pour un moment, grâce à une femme placée sous genjutsu. Un genjutsu de mon cru.

Je frappe à la porte, impassible, et la cible ouvre, comprenant de suite le danger qu'elle court. Je le tire dans le couloir, et Kisame le maîtrise quand il veut utiliser du chacra démoniaque contre nous. Samehada a bien quelques avantages.

Je m'apprête à le placer sous genjutsu, quand on appelle mon nom dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix colérique. Sasuke.

Je réponds aux questions que me pose Kisame, mais suis trop anesthésié pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Mon petit frère à longtemps été la personne la plus importante pour moi, la seule pour qui j'agissais de mon plein gré. Mais le maître m'a donné des ordres, et en l'occurrence, mon frère doit rester à Konoha. Je ne peux pas l'emmener, tout comme je n'ai pas pu l'emmener à cette époque.

Mais s'il ne peut pas venir avec moins je veux qu'il vive, qu'il surmonte ce massacre, même s'il ne trouve la force de le faire qu'en me haïssant, je l'accepte. Car il est une des deux seules personnes chères à mon cœur.

Je le combat, et chaque coup que je lui donne, je dois me forcer à lui donner. Kisame l'a remarqué, je le sais. Mais il ne dit rien et observe mon manège sans bouger. Alors que je le soumets à nouveau au Tsukuyomi, je me mords la langue jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais aussi mal ?

Jiraiya m'interrompt, arrivant avec la femme sur l'épaule. Je le toise d'un regard sans émotion, et parle. Je donne toutes les informations que mon maître m'a demandé de divulguer. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais s'il me l'a demandé, je le fais. Ses désirs sont les miens après tout.

Le combat qui s'en suit est épuisant, et il met à l'abri les deux gamins, mon frère et le Kyûbi, à l'aide d'une technique qu'il a surement apprise au Mont Myoboku. L'estomac du Crapaud. Peu appétissant, mais très dangereux.

J'ai du user des flammes de l'Amaterasu pour nous sortir de là. Automatiquement, mes Sharingan se désactivent. Plus assez de chacra.

* * *

Alors que nous fuyons je serre la mâchoire. Je suis épuisé, et un peu inquiet. Que va-t-il dire ? Kisame, voyant mon malaise, se tient tranquille durant le trajet du retour.

Nous arrivons enfin à la planque, et je ne prends même pas la peine de me changer ou de me reposer malgré les trois jours de voyage continu pour arriver ici, me dirigeant directement vers sa salle.

Il relève la tête et me fait un de ses rictus habituels, et je me rends compte d'une chose. J'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de quelque chose, j'ai peur d'être abandonné, rejeté comme un rebus, un jouet cassé.

Mon attitude doit lui sembler étrange, car il fronce les sourcils et me fait signe d'approcher. J'avance presque à reculons. Même si je sais que cela risque de me coûter tout ce que j'ai, je ne pourrais pas ne pas répondre à une de ses questions. Et il me la posera obligatoirement une fois que je serais à ses côtés.

Juste…

Il y a juste une chose que je veux…

… Avant qu'il ne m'abandonne.

Je baisse la tête, et m'approche plus près de lui en un rien de temps. Il sursaute légèrement, pris au dépourvu. Je souris doucement et vois ses yeux rouges s'éclairer sous sa joie de me voir avec cette expression.

Je m'avance encore d'un pas sans qu'il ne m'y aie invité et déglutit difficilement alors qu'il me regarde avec une étincelle inquisitrices dans ses pupilles écarlate. Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, je me glisse doucement sur ses genoux et entoure sa nuque de mes bras.

Il est surprit, je le sais, mais je n'y prête pas attention et fourre mon visage dans son cou.

J'ai peur.

Je n'aime pas avoir peur.

Parce que ça fait mal. Parce que j'ai peur de ce que je sais qu'il va arriver. Et que je sais que j'aurais mal. Oh, il ne me frappera pas, mais il lui suffit d'un regard pour me blesser plus profondément que n'importe quel coup.

Parce qu'il est la seule personne que j'apprécie vraiment. Le seul qui est réellement important.

Je le sens resserrer ses bras autour de moi et appeler Kisame. Je me mets à pleurer dans son cou. Moi qui n'ai jamais pleuré que le jour où j'ai tué ma famille, avec lui, il doit s'inquiéter. Et ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

Tsss… Je suis pathétique non ? Moi, Itachi Uchiha, maitre dans la dissimulation, est incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

J'entends Kisame arriver et me serre un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur autant que possible. Profitant de ses bras, de sa gentillesse et de son… amour ?

Au fur et à mesure du récit de Kisame, je le sens crisper ses bras autour de moi. Il me fait mal, mais je ne proteste pas, car je préfère cela à me faire brutalement rejeter.

Kisame sort… Déjà ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul avec le maitre.

« Itachi. »

Je souffle dans son cou et me redresse face à lui avec appréhension. Il sourit, amusé, et je baisse la tête en attendant sa réaction qui ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

Ses doigts frôlent ma peau et je frissonne en poussant mon visage dans sa paume, le faisant rire doucement en frottant sa main contre moi.

« Chaton. »

Il saisit mon menton et le relève, découvrant Mon cou. Va-t-il m'égorger ?

« Regardes-moi. »

Non ! Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux déçus quand il me tuera. Même si j'aurais aimé voir une dernière fois ses yeux, je ne réussirais pas à supporter son expression déçue.

« Chaton… S'il te plait… »

Il… me demande quelque chose ?

Surpris, j'entrouvre les yeux et voit son visage peiné. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge, telle une plainte. Je n'ose pas imaginer mon expression en ce moment, en tous cas, il soupire et m'attire contre lui.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas déjà tué ? Je lui suis inutile : j'ai échoué. Le chef des ambu ou Père n'auraient pas hésité, je le sais.

« Tu pourrais peut-être rassurer ton chaton. Parce que là, il va mourir de peur au sens propre du terme si ça continue. »

Pein se trouve derrière moi, face à mon Maître qui grogne.

Il… ne veut pas me tuer ? Je me redresse, et cette fois n'hésite pas à le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à mes questions muettes.

Il me sourit tendrement. Un de ces sourires qu'il n'offre qu'à moi, quand il est content de mes efforts pour changer. Pour lui.

« Non Itachi, je ne vais pas te tuer pour une erreur, aussi grave soit-elle, même si j'estime que celle-ci ne l'est pas tant que ça. »

Mes yeux se dilatent sous la surprise, et il me serre contre lui, son front posé sur le mien.

Dans ses yeux, je vois tellement de sagesse que je ne peux que me sentir si jeune, si insignifiant face à lui et à sa patience incroyable. Cela fait longtemps que je le connais. Depuis le massacre de mon clan, il y a six ans. Il me désirait déjà à l'époque, et me désire toujours autant, d'après ce que je sens contre ma cuisse. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais touché, attendant que je le veuille vraiment.

Parce qu'il veut me faire l'amour, m'a-t-il dit une fois, et pas baiser un corps, aussi bandant soit-il.

Je ne l'ai jamais remercié, Je ne lui aie jamais rendu ce bonheur qu'il m'a fait connaître. Je n'ai fait qu'être une arme docile toute ces années, alors que je savais pertinemment que cela lui pesait.

Je sens son corps contre le mien, et je souris doucement en me rendant compte que c'est le moment. Le moment de lui rendre out ce qu'il m'a donné.

Je me reconcentre sur son visage, et le voit me regarder avec les mêmes manies que moi. Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille pour rien. Il semble se demander le pourquoi du sourire sur mon visage.

Je souris encore plus, et resserre un peu plus mes bras sur sa nuque, me collant outrageusement contre son corps, épousant ses formes des miennes, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Même s'il est surprit, il réagit directement et passe sa langue que mes lèvres, que j'entrouvre. Sa langue va rejoindre la mienne et je suis ses mouvements en fermant les yeux. Je le sens sourire, et faire un geste derrière moi.

Le bruit d'un froissement m'indique que Pein est sorti de la pièce. Nos bouches e séparent, et je ne pense pas oublier un jour ses paroles.

« Enfin, Itachi… »

Oui, je n'oublierais jamais l'expression de Madara en ce moment.

* * *

**La suite du premier OS et en cour, je la publie dès qu'elle sera finie !**

**Bon Noël, Joyeuse Année, Joyeuse Santé ! A 00h55 le 25/12/10 !**

**Kiss, Rikka-yomi**

_**P.S : Je ne sais pas si le III sera la suite du I, ou un ShizuHina… on verra selon mon humeur ^^**_

**Rewiew PLEASE !**


	3. III Un Uchiha ne se montre pas

**Titre : « Un Uchiha ne se montre pas »**

**Auteur : Rikka-yomi**

**Bêta-lectrice : XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Résumé :** Le clan Uchiha a de nombreuses règles, que Sasuke suit à la lettre, comme des usages d'une religion dont il est le seul suivant. Quand le masque tombe, un ange apparaît…

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce texte.

* * *

**

**III : **_**"Un Uchiha ne se montre pas"

* * *

**_

_**Un Uchiha est fort.**_

_**Un Uchiha est froid.**_

_**Un Uchiha est intelligent.**_

_**Un Uchiha excelle en tout.**_

_**Un Uchiha ne montre pas ses émotions.**_

_**Un Uchiha ne sourit pas.**_

_**Un Uchiha cache toutes ses faiblesses.**_

_**Un Uchiha souffre en silence.**_

_**Un Uchiha ne pleure pas.**_

_**Parce qu'un Uchiha est une arme et ne vit pas.**_

Ces règles, Sasuke les connait par cœur. Elles et toutes les autres qui régissent son existence et qui régissaient autrefois celles de son clan tout entier. Itachi lui-même suit toujours ces règle, excepté une, pourtant si simple.

_**Un Uchiha est fidèle au clan, avant tout autre serment.**_

Parce qu'il l'a oublié, son frère a trahit. Son frère est parti. Donc Sasuke suit à la lettre ces règles idiotes et superflues. Parce qu'il ne veut pas finir comme son frère, et veut surtout réussir là où il a échoué. Pouvoir se dire qu'il lui est supérieur, au moins sur un point aussi minime.

Alors Sasuke est devenu fort, froid, intelligent, il excelle dans toutes les matières, est toujours impassible –du moins autant que faire se peut-, ne sourit jamais, ne se plaint jamais, ne pleure jamais, et est devenu un ninja émérite.

'_Parce que même si c'est dur, même si je suis triste, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de survivre.'_

Il attendra que le moment vienne pour tuer Itachi.

Parce que c'est une règle aussi :

_**Un Uchiha appliquera toujours la loi du sang. Celui qui fait couler le sang des Uchiha, verra aussi son sang couler de la main d'un Uchiha. Fût-il un Uchiha.**_

'_Oui, Itachi. Attend moi.'

* * *

_

Sasuke regarde ses coéquipiers se battre devant lui, appuyé contre un mur. Son visage impassible figé, comme taillé dans un diamant.

Kakashi apparaît, et il regarde avec lassitude ses équipiers lui crier dessus pour son retard.

Il porte toujours son masque Uchiha, froid et hautain, mais est amusé par le cirque de ceux qu'il appelle secrètement 'amis'.

_« Sasuke ! Tu viens ? »_

Il relève les yeux vers Naruto, et le voit planté face à lui, en lui tendant la main. Sasuke la regarde un moment, heureux de cette initiative de Naruto, mais la repousse du revers de la main avant de se redresser par ses propres moyens.

_**Un Uchiha n'accepte d'aide de personne d'extérieur au clan.**_

_Parfois, ces règles sont vraiment dures à respecter_, pense-t-il en laissant ses mèches glisser sur ses yeux pour masquer les restes de tristesse qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne voit pas la main de Naruto se serrer en un poing puis se décrisper alors qu'elle saisit fermement la main de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs pour le trainer derrière lui.

Sasuke sursaute puis se détend en entendant le rire léger de Naruto, qui le tire jusqu'aux autres, avant de se faire frapper la demoiselle du groupe pour avoir 'osé toucher SON Sasuke-kun'.

Kakashi les calme tous les deux et il les tire derrière lui pour les forcer à se mettre en route, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à son élève en passant.

Sasuke, toujours aussi impassible, les regarde s'éloigner, dos à lui, et permet pour une fois au masque de tomber.

Alors qu'il se met en marche pour rejoindre sa joyeuse équipe, ses lèvres s'étirent, et son visage se fend d'un sourire si doux, que quiconque aurait vu Sasuke avec cette expression l'aurait comparé à un ange.

Mais personne ne l'a vu, l'honneur du clan est donc sauf.

_Personne ? Pas vraiment…_

'_Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que les chefs de clans aient empêché les Uchiha de sourire. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de mort par hémorragie qu'un seul sourire aurait pu causer,' pense Kakashi complètement sous le charme.

* * *

_

Un petit peu de KakaSasu, pour bien finir ^^

* * *

**N/A :** Petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année. Un OS qui m'est venu comme ça, alors que je lisais. J'ai eu une illumination et je me suis mise à taper en vitesse sur mon clavier, et en dix minutes, deux pages bouclées… Alors ? Vous aimez mon illumination ? Trait de génie _(si ça pouvait arriver en cours de Biochimie…)_ ou grosse boulette _(du genre mes copies blanches en espagnol)_ ?

**Bonne année à tous !**

_P.S : Je sais que j'avais promit 'Chanter pour tout oublier' (le Shizune/Hinata) ou 'Les écraser, et tout ça sans parler' (qui est la suite de parler, c'est partager) mais ça viendra plutôt dans le IV !_


End file.
